kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse, often referred to as King Mickey, The King, His Highness, Your Highness, or more commonly as Your Majesty, is the king of Disney Castle and Queen Minnie's husband. He travels the worlds battling the forces of darkness and is a Keyblade Master, and the chosen Keyblade wielder for the Realm of Darkness, though he follows the path of light. Originally believing that the darkness had to be eliminated, he eventually realized that light and darkness are interdependent and cannot exist without the other due to his encounters with Riku. Due to his quests—and thus, being away from his queen—he has no known children that will become the heirs to his kingdom. Though he is known as the King of Disney Castle, his true name is Mickey Mouse. While only being 2' 3" (69 cm) tall, King Mickey is an incredibly powerful character in the Kingdom Hearts universe, as shown when he defeated three Darkside Heartless in a single blow whilst inside the Realm of Darkness. First studying under Yen Sid, Mickey is possibly the inventor of Gummi Ships. He is the first to realize the threat of darkness spreading between worlds, and one of the characters most strongly affiliated with light, including Sora. His strength is not always readily apparent, as his character remains very simple spoken, colloquial, and lighthearted, but contrary to this appearance, King Mickey has played a major role in every Kingdom Hearts game. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' King of Disney Castle. He set out to learn more about the darkness, and left instructions for Donald and Goofy to find and follow the key bearer. No one knows where King Mickey is now, but they are determined to find him. He made his debut in "Steamboat Willie" (1928). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The king who reigns over Disney Castle. He set off alone to protect his world and all worlds from the dominion of the dark. When Riku fell into the realm of darkness, the king showed him the way, but the two were separated when the door to darkness was closed. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;First entry Steamboat Willie (1928) The king of Disney Castle. It's been a while since he set off alone to fight the darkness threatening the worlds. King Mickey and Riku stayed behind the realm of darkness to keep the Heartless from escaping again. Donald, Goofy, and Sora will keep searching until they're reunited with the King. ;Second entry Steamboat Willie (1928) The king of Disney Castle. He was the first to realize what a threat the darkness was, and the first to act. King Mickey travels across the worlds, battling the Heartless and searching for an answer to the riddle of Organization XIII and the Nobodies. After many great battles, the King seems even more determined than ever to fight against the darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Steamboat Willie (1928) King of Disney Castle. He put aside his training under Yen Sid and ran off when he heard the worlds were in trouble. So far his travels from world to world have been mostly accidental, since he cannot control the Star Shard he "borrowed." ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' The king of Disney Castle. Just like Sora, he wields a Keyblade. In the past, he traveled from world to world to watch over Sora, Donald, and the others, and guide them in their journey to save all worlds from the forces of darkness. Once the crisis was averted, Mickey returned to Disney Castle to live a peaceful life with his friends there. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' King Mickey "Steamboat Willie" (1928) The king of Disney Castle and one of the Keyblade Masters. He was among the first to notice something amiss in the worlds and take action. Mickey watches over Sora and Riku anxiously as they complete the Mark of Mastery exam. Mickey (Country of the Musketeers) "Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers" (2004) King Mickey back when he was still in training. After being suddenly made Musketeer, he was ordered to serve as Princess Minnie' bodyguard and got dragged into Captain Pete's dastardly scheme. Mickey (Symphony of Sorcery) "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" (1940) Mickey back when he was still in training. In this world, he is a sorcerer's apprentice. He was trapped in a nightmare, but Sora and Riku pulled him out of it. Story ''Kingdom Hearts χ Mickey appears in Daybreak Town in ''Kingdom Hearts χ soon after the Gummi Ship carrying Donald and Goofy crashes into the Fountain Square. Mickey himself arrives with Chip and Dale through the use of the Star Shard. He meets the player in time to save him from being overwhelmed by the Wizard Heartless, and learns that the prior is assisting his comrades in repairing the Gummi Ship. Mickey also comments on the fact that darkness exists in the world. Soon after this meeting, Mickey spies Foreteller Invi watching him from a nearby rooftop and muses that a force other than his Star Shard brought him to Daybreak Town. Later, Mickey leaves with his friends and thanks the player for their assistance in rebuilding the Gummi Ship. Between Kingdom Hearts χ and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep When he was young, Mickey worked as a deck hand with his captain, Pete. He and Pete sailed the steamboat Willie throughout Timeless River. This past association causes Pete to refer to Mickey as "the Boat-Boy King". During this time, he met Sora, Donald and Goofy, who came from the future, and appeared before them each time they went through a portal to a different location in the world. He never once spoke to them. Mickey travels to Country of the Musketeers with Donald and Goofy in order to resolve a problem. The trio are tasked by Pete with being musketeers, and are given the duty of guarding and protecting Princess Minnie. Despite not being particularly proficient with his weapon, Mickey endeavours to do his best in the tasks set before him. At some time after this occurrence, Minnie and Mickey become joint rulers of Disney Castle. Mickey studies in the arts of both the Keyblade and sorcery as an apprentice under Yen Sid during his stay in the Mysterious Tower. Throughout his stay, he is made to carry out chores by his master. Mickey is shown to have mischievous tendencies at times, as he is shown on two occasions donning Yen Sid's wizardry hat in order to make use of magic to carry out his duties more efficiently. Both occasions ultimately lead to misfortune. The one resulting in the entrance of Spellican into the Symphony of Sorcery and the other trapping Mickey in a nightmare. On both occasions, Mickey relies on the assistance of Sora and Riku to free him from the dark magic enveloping him. At some stage, Mickey attains full mastery of the Keyblade and begins to wield the Star Seeker as his weapon. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep While Terra, Ventus, and Aqua search for Master Xehanort and Vanitas, King Mickey undergoes the Mark of Mastery Exam under the supervision of Yen Sid at the Mysterious Tower, accompanied by Donald and Goofy, by which he uses the Star Seeker. Later on, Mickey runs away without Yen Sid´s permission, using a Star Shard that allows him to travel throughout other worlds. But the item works rather randomly as Mickey has not learned how to control it, teleporting to the Keyblade Graveyard as Terra first visits the tower. At the Keyblade Graveyard, seeing the Star Shard brought him there for a reason, Mickey saves Ventus after he had a fight with Vanitas before being teleported again to Radiant Garden. He later teams up with Aqua to save a young Kairi from the Unversed before being whisked off to Neverland when the battle ends, telling Aqua to not worry about him. While exploring Neverland he was knocked out by Vanitas, who intended to take him back to the Keyblade Graveyard. Ventus goes to try and help Mickey when he finds out about his role in Xehanort's scheme, Mickey is sucked into a vortex alongside Ventus. Mickey is left stranded in space before Aqua finds him and carries him back to the Mysterious Tower. As Eraqus's apprentices battle Xehanort and Vanitas, Mickey arrives to battle Ventus after Vanitas fused back into him. After they are all consumed, Mickey gets Aqua and Ventus back to the Mysterious Tower, where they discover that Ventus's heart has left his body. At the end of the game, Mickey sorrowfully hands in the Star Shard and his Star Seeker Keyblade, thinking he has failed to reach his goal and disappointed his master, and begins to leave. Before he departs, however, Master Yen Sid hands him back the Keyblade with a smile, showing him that he is indeed worthy of the title of Keyblade Master. Mickey then happily accepts it. Between ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Years later, upon realizing the threat on the worlds by the darkness, Mickey sought out help for his concerns and the expected danger. By using the barrier's material itself to make a Gummi Ship, Mickey travels to Radiant Garden and meets Ansem the Wise. Mickey befriended Ansem, and tells Ansem of his concern of the growing darkness between the worlds. It was also here that Mickey meets a man named Xehanort, thinking another person with that name was a mere coincidence yet advising Ansem to check his research just in case. Over time, Mickey completely forgot Xehanort's name within the next ten years. During these years, Mickey along with Scrooge, traveled through the worlds in the Gummi Ship in order to set up a transit system; the eventual appearance of the Heartless meant that they had to stop traveling together.Donald says this when you first meet Scrooge in Hollow Bastion. ''Kingdom Hearts ''Kingdom Hearts marks the first appearance of Mickey in the series. Taking notice that several worlds have been blinking out one by one for some time, Mickey became worried that soon all worlds could vanish from existence. Leaving Disney Castle and his beloved queen to embark on a mission to uncover the mystery as to why this was happening, and the mysterious organization taking advantage of the crisis, Mickey left a message with Pluto that instructs Donald and Goofy to find another Keyblade wielder, as he will be busy himself. Little did his friends know, Mickey himself was in Traverse Town when they arrived to seek Leon's help with their search. Mickey found and passed through a Corridor of Darkness at Traverse Town that brought him to the Realm of Darkness where he found the Dark Realm's Keyblade, knowing it would be needed to close the Door to Darkness. Within the Realm of Darkness, he meets Riku, whose heart and soul were forced out of his body by Xehanort's Heartless, explaining to him how the Door to Darkness functions and that they must close it to keep the Heartless denizens from invading the Realm of Light. At the end of Kingdom Hearts, Mickey helps Sora to seal Kingdom Hearts to prevent the Heartless from escaping it and thanks Donald and Goofy for following his orders. It was the choice of Mickey and Riku to stay behind in the Realm of Darkness that started Sora, Donald, and Goofy on their quest to find them and bring them home. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora, Donald, and Goofy initially enter Castle Oblivion believing the King to be there, but that is not the case until Riku appears in the basement of the castle. Mickey, on the other hand, was originally unable to fully phase back into the Realm of Light and appeared as an orb of light to help Riku battle his inner darkness as his light. Eventually, Mickey is able to get free from the Realm of Darkness prior to the meeting between DiZ, Riku, and himself. It then happens, with him having a feeling that they met before while given a Black Coat to stay under the Organization's radar. Right before Riku goes on to face Xehanort's Heartless, he tries to make Mickey promise to destroy him if Ansem conquers him, but Mickey dismisses it and promises to break through to his power and save Riku. Riku wins the battle, but Ansem tries to trap him into darkness and Mickey takes him back to the light. Through this experience, Mickey forms a similar friendship with Riku as Donald and Goofy with Sora. Riku even calls him by his name from this point forward. After leaving the Castle, the King and Riku arrive in Hollow Bastion, where Riku collapses. Though Mickey tries to help his friend, his help is refused. They eventual part ways as Riku became increasingly worried about the remnants of Xehanort's Heartless festering in his heart, wishing to be rid of them for good. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days King Mickey appears in the Twilight Town woods facing Riku, who has taken on the form of Xehanort's Heartless. Mickey readies to attack as Riku calmly ties his blindfold into place, and looks shocked at Riku changing appearance. Then they make a promise not to tell Sora what happened to him when he wakes up. King Mickey is playable in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Mission Mode, wearing his Organization XIII coat. To unlock him, complete every mission, which will make the item "The King's Return" available from the Moogle shop. Purchasing it will unlock him. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Mickey appears far more often then he had in the previous Kingdom Hearts games. He is a playable character under certain circumstances. Sometime after Riku left DiZ's employ, he encounters Mickey and gives him the Munny Pouch that he had stolen from Roxas in the Simulated Twilight Town. Not wanting Sora and Kairi to know about his condition, Riku pleads with Mickey not to reveal his whereabouts or his condition to Sora, and Mickey reluctantly agrees. Mickey later arrives to help Sora fend off the Nobodies that attacked them in Twilight Town posing as somewhat of a fake Organization XIII member. After the battle, he hands Sora the munny pouch Riku gave him and instructs him to visit his mentor, Yen Sid, running off afterward. Yen Sid reveals that Mickey's reasons for leaving Disney Castle in the first game was to investigate the mysterious outbreak of Heartless and the more mysterious Organization. Mickey makes several appearances throughout the game, and is even playable when Sora is defeated in certain boss battles; if Sora is defeated in these boss battles, Mickey appears and fights the boss until he himself is defeated or Sora is revived; in either event, he leaves the battlefield as quickly as he arrived. At Hollow Bastion, Mickey reveals the truth about "Ansem" though have forgotten his true name, but is reluctant to reveal any information on Riku. He then aides the group in fending off the Heartless that Maleficent has summoned to destroy Radiant Garden. Initially, he orders Sora, Donald, and Goofy to leave Hollow Bastion and leave the Heartless to them, but Donald and Goofy go against his orders when they realize how desperate Sora is to help Leon. He later confronts them after they defeat Demyx, at first appearing angry, but soon simply decides to allow them to help. When Goofy apparently dies after taking a nasty blow to the head, from a boulder dislodged by the Heartless, while saving Mickey from the same fate, Mickey shows a rare bout of anger discarding his Black Coat and charges into the fray, followed by a furious Donald who squawks in anger, and they are all relieved to discover that Goofy was only unconscious; Mickey hugs Goofy for a moment. When he and Sora confront Xemnas, remembering Xehanort's name, Mickey jumps after Xemnas into a corridor of darkness before it closed, thus preventing Sora, Donald, and Goofy from going after him, but since he appears later in Twilight Town, it is apparent that he could not follow Xemnas all the way, or chose not to so that he could be in Twilight Town to help Sora and the others get into the World That Never Was. Sora and the others meet him in Twilight Town, where they find a way into The World That Never Was through the Simulated Twilight Town DiZ had created. When they enter the world, Mickey goes ahead of Sora to look for Ansem the Wise. He eventually finds him, and rescues him from death. Ansem then attempts to use his machine to convert Kingdom Hearts into data, but was unsuccessful and vanishes when the machine explodes. Mickey then confronts Xemnas with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, and watches as Xemnas opens Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas then blocks out King Mickey and Kairi from participating in the final fight, first by launching a building at him and Kairi, closing Kingdom Hearts, and then closing the dark portal to the Destiny Islands, preventing Mickey, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy from returning to aid Sora and Riku. After Sora and Riku end the Organization's plot, Mickey waits with Donald, Goofy, and Kairi on Destiny Islands for their return. Once they do, he runs to Riku and congratulates them both for defeating Organization XIII. During the end credits, King Mickey is seen returning with Donald, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Pluto, and Jiminy to Disney Castle, where he reunites with his beloved wife Queen Minnie and share a cartoonish kiss. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Mickey is soon asked by Jiminy to examine his journal about a mysterious message, which was: "''Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it", that has just appeared in it. To this end, he has Chip and Dale construct an examining computer to analyze the journal, believing that the memories that were written down in it are still there even though the words are gone. Sure enough the screen shows seven worlds from Sora's first journey. However, the systems soon get gummed up with bugs, preventing further examination. Taking Goofy's unintentional good advice to ask someone inside the journal to remove the Bugs, Mickey decides to have a data version of Sora solve the problem. Mickey guides Data-Sora though Destiny Islands and gives advice on what the system's problems are. Upon the defeat of the Darkside that was responsible for that worlds Bugs, Mickey saw a video of a memory that Jiminy never wrote in the Journal. Following the digital Sora's time in Traverse Town, Mickey is attacked by Heartless. After disposing of them with the Star Seeker, he tries to leave the library to check the castle, but finds himself locked in, along with Jiminy, Donald, and Goofy. They decide to simply watch Data-Sora's journey through Wonderland and soon after its hurting was mended, Mickey sent Data-Sora after a mysterious hooded figure, only to be shocked to see Data-Sora crash through the Library doors. The figure then revealed himself to be a Data-Riku, who possesses the memories written in Jiminy's journal. Being the Journal itself, Riku went on to explain that Mickey was no longer in the real world. Much to Mickey's shock, he heard Chip and Dale's voice asking if he's okay. However, a hacker entered the journal and blocked the portal back to the outside world. Mickey stayed behind while Data-Sora debugged Olympus Coliseum and discovered Pete, who was the aforementioned hacker, and chased him to Agrabah. After Data-Sora lost track of Pete, and debugged Agrabah, Mickey came to his aid when Maleficent destroyed his Data-Keyblade. However, the Journal was taken hostage by Maleficent and Pete and taken to Hollow Bastion. Mickey went after them, and also saw that Data-Sora had summoned a new Keyblade. However, the Journal had been filled with Bugs by Pete to turn him into a slave. Despite that, the resulting fight between it and Data-Sora had knocked it out. Mickey could only watch as Data-Sora entered Data-Riku's data and debugged him from the inside. Upon the debugging of Data-Riku, Mickey learned that his new digital friends would lose their memories of this adventure when the journal is reset. However, things got even worse. A supremely powerful glitch had awoken and was feasting on the Datascape's data. Mickey and his friends escaped back to the real world, but remembered that Maleficent and Pete were still stuck inside the journal and if they shut it, they would be erased. Mickey returned to the Datascape and helped Data-Sora defeat the digital copy of Sora's own Heartless, who was the source of the corruption in the journal. Luckily, Mickey had Data-Riku escort the villains outside the Datascape while he bid farewell to Data-Sora and returned to Disney Castle. However, Data-Riku soon appeared on the screen and mentions that a new world has appeared in the journal. Knowing that Data-Sora's memory had been wiped, Mickey heads back into the journal to take him to Data Castle Oblivion. However, he ended up being stuck between it and Traverse Town for some time, managing to only contact him and remind him of the friends he forgot. After finally catching up, Mickey entered a recreation of the Pod Room that once housed the sleeping Sora and met Data-Naminé. Data-Naminé explains Sora's nature the key that connects everything with his ties to her creator, Roxas, Xion, and Axel. Data-Naminé then reveals the message Jiminy found in his journal to actually relate to three figures from Mickey's past who played in a role in Sora's past: Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. After everything in the journal was restored, Mickey returns to the real world to send a bottled message to to Sora, Riku, and Kairi that details their connections to the three Keyblade users and that a Sora's new journey will begin soon. Later, Mickey reports to Yen Sid that he believes he has finally found where Ventus's missing heart is along with Aqua's whereabouts, leaving only Terra to be found. Their discussion quickly shifts towards the topic of Master Xehanort, who Mickey is stunned to learn will probably return due to the return of Xehanort following the defeat of his Heartless, "Ansem", and his Nobody, Xemnas. Realizing that there is not just "a single one of Xehanort", Yen Sid orders Mickey to bring Sora and Riku before him so that they may take the Mark of Mastery exam. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Mickey has been seen present at the Mysterious Tower, where Yen Sid prepares Sora and Riku for their Mark of Mastery exam to restore the Sleeping Worlds back the other worlds saved from the actions of "Ansem" so they would obtain a power to fight Master Xehanort. But as Sora and Riku encounter dream-based copies of him, Mickey receives a note from Maleficent, revealing she has Minnie hostage and demands his return to Disney Castle. There, Mickey learns that Maleficent and Xehanort crossed paths, the latter being the one who told her of the Princesses of Heart. When Maleficent reveals that she want the Datascape to achieve her goal, Mickey refuses as Lea's sudden arrival forced Maleficent and Pete to fall back. Later on, after bringing Lea to Yen Sid so he could use a Keyblade, Mickey remembers that Ansem possessed Riku when neither he nor Sora return from the Sleeping Worlds at the expected time. Asking for Yen Sid's permission to find them before Xehanort's trap sprung, Mickey arrives to the World That Never Was to freeze the gathered Thirteen Darknesses with only Xehanort's younger self unaffected. After Xehanort's physical form is restored, he explains the details of his past endeavors and his continuing plans to recreate the χ-blade and restart the Keyblade War. Mickey openly accuses Master Xehanort of ruining the lives of Eraqus and his apprentices, but Xehanort merely quips that it was their destiny while worsening the blow by revealing Terra's fate to Mickey. The revelation saddens Mickey before Xemnas physically restrains him from rescuing Sora before Lea, Donald, and Goofy turn the odds in their favor. Mickey helps bring Sora's body back to the tower, offering to enter Sora's dreams to retrieve him though Yen Sid pointed out that Riku has the better chance of awakening his friends. Soon after Riku is named a Keyblade Master and Lea is able summons his own Keyblade, Mickey learns of the origins of the Princesses of Heart and seeing that forming the Seven Lights would ensure the Princesses would not be targeted. Mickey is visibly stunned when Yen Sid reveals that he intends to teach Kairi to use her Keyblade. ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth By Sleep -A Fragmentary Passage- Mickey appears as he does at the end of 3D; upon Yen Sid's request, Mickey relates the tale of when he encountered Aqua in the Realm of Darkness during the events of Kingdom Hearts. Mickey comes to Aqua's aid in the Realm of Darkness, assisting her in beating back the Demon Tower. He reveals to Aqua that it has been 10 years since the two of them had last met, and that he had entered the Realm of Darkness via a Corridor of Darkness that appeared at the verge of a world's destruction. Unfortunately, he was too busy trying to get in that had not conceived of a way back, a trait of his that Aqua remembers and amuses her. Mickey goes on to explain that he is seeking the Keyblade of the dark realm, so that he and Sora can seal Kingdom Hearts. Mickey and Aqua press on until they are transported to the remnants of Destiny Islands at the End of the World. Hearing Aqua's story about Sora and Riku, Mickey realizes that the Keyblade must be hidden nearby, and leads Aqua to the Secret Place; before they are able to enter, however, the Demon Tide attacks and forces them into combat. With their combined effort, they are able to repel the Demon Tide and disperse of it. Mickey and Aqua enter the Secret Place and open the door within, which concealed the Kingdom Key D. Mickey subsequently claims it for his own, at which point the islands vanish, leaving the two of them in the Realm of Darkness. Upon travelling further, Mickey spots the door to Kingdom Hearts in the distance, and the two quickly approach it. At closer inspection, Mickey also notices Riku in the Realm of Darkness and rushes to intercept him. However, Mickey is attacked once again by the Demon Tide, which damages him and strips him of his clothing, leaving him in his shorts. Aqua buys time for Mickey by attacking the Demon Tide in return, which takes hold of Aqua and drags her back to Destiny Islands, sealing the path behind him. Mickey, realizing that there was nothing left for him to do for Aqua, goes to seal Kingdom Hearts. In the ending, Mickey appears as he does in the ending of Kingdom Hearts, telling Sora to help him seal the door to Kingdom Hearts for good. The epilogue returns to the Mysterious Tower, in which Mickey has finished relating his story. Riku angrily lashes out at Mickey for not telling him about Aqua sooner, but Yen Sid dismisses Riku's complaints, stating that none of them then had the means necessary to rescue her, and that telling them sooner would have had negative consequences. Mickey then reveals to Riku that in order to gather the final pieces of the Seven Lights, the two of them will embark on a rescue mission for Aqua, to which Riku agrees to. Yen Sid bestows upon the two of them new garments that defend against the darkness before they depart for the Realm of Darkness. Personality King Mickey is a kind, brave, and noble king, valuing friendship and integrity much more highly than others. Though he is a King, he has little care for his title as King and often prefers his closest friends to address him by his name, such as when he and Riku bonded during their adventure in Castle Oblivion. He is also not above helping people himself. This can be seen during the Battle of 1000 Heartless; he took a role on the battlefield after Goofy was presumed dead. He originally was very biased towards light, believing that Darkness, and everything that resided in it, was evil and needed to be wiped out, but his encounters with Riku taught him that light and darkness are in balance with each other, and one cannot exist without the other. Like Sora, Mickey has shown some concern for his foes, such as Maleficent and Pete, whom helped them reach the top of the Castle that Never Was. Mickey has had a reoccurring case of not remembering a person's face and name as was the case of Terra-Xehanort, feeling guilty of not figuring out his true identity and agenda in time. Appearance Mickey is an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail. His usual outfit in the Kingdom Hearts series is a modified version of the one he wears in modern Disney cartoons. He wears a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is red, and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants are red and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also has a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. Mickey wears very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe. This design was eventually used as a base to create Sora's outfit in the first Kingdom Hearts. As he is not physically present until the final cutscene, at which point he is still only a silhouette, Jiminy was incapable of recording the King's outfit in the journal. However, if one looks closely, Mickey is wearing his normal Disney attire from his cartoons. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Mickey wears a black vest with white lining, two yellow buttons near the bottom, and a zipper that only reaches about halfway down the vest. Under this vest he wears a short-sleeved shirt that is seems to be the same black, white-lined color scheme as his vest, though the cuffs of the sleeves are red. His pants are red and quite baggy. The pockets have white lining. Similar to Goofy, the front of Mickey's pant legs are pulled up slightly by elastic, blue straps. Mickey's shoes here are also yellow, but the tips and lower halves are black and the soles are white. Each shoe has two blue straps that intersect over the top of the shoe. While training under Yen Sid during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Mickey's outfit is virtually identical to the way it looks in Kingdom Hearts II, except for the color: Mickey's clothing is colored in grey-scale, losing all the colors it had, save for black, white, and grey, making it similar to Sora's outfit in Kingdom Hearts II. He also attacks using the teeth of his Star Seeker as opposed to the broad edge of the Kingdom Key D in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, adding more contrast between his appearances in both games. During Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and the early stages of Kingdom Hearts II, Mickey wears the black coat, gloves, and shoes that Organization XIII members wear. Though largely the same as the other coats, Mickey's apparently has contortions in the hood for his ears, and the drawstrings on his version sport Hidden Mickey symbols on the tips. In all of his appearances, except for when he wears the black coat, Mickey dons the famous, white gloves common to most older Disney characters. In Kingdom Hearts III, Mickey wears a black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears a grey shirt with a V-neck. He also wears red cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket and yellow and grey shoes. Origin Mickey Mouse was created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks in 1928, after they had lost the rights to their Oswald the Lucky Rabbit character. Although it is commonly thought that "Steamboat Willie" was his first cartoon, it was actually "Plane Crazy" where he made his debut 6 months before. The reason for this is that Steamboat Willie was the first cartoon Mickey appeared in which had sound. Since then, Mickey Mouse has become one of the most recognizable symbols in the world, existing for 88 years. Abilities Despite his small size, King Mickey is extremely skilled with a Keyblade, despite him being one of the only two Disney characters capable of wielding one (Not including characters with copy abilities). He is powerful enough to easily destroy Darkside Heartless with a single blow and has been seen to easily take down many Nobodies and Heartless with a single attack from his Keyblade. According to Yen Sid, as a true Keyblade Master with far greater experience than Sora and Riku, who are nevertheless highly competent Keyblade users, Mickey's skills are stronger than theirs. In Kingdom Hearts III, when he stands his ground alone against Larxene, Marluxia and Luxord up until Sora intervenes, Mickey is shown to be able to quickly force back Larxene and Marluxia individually wielding their respective weapons with his Keyblade. He very effectively uses the advantages afforded by his size and agility to the maximum in order to easily counter and wear down his foes, flipping and spinning attacks, and finishing them with wide strokes of his blade. It is possible to assume he gained his abilities from his training with Yen Sid. It's also known that Mickey has used two Keyblades: Star Seeker and the Kingdom Key D, a Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness.. King Mickey wields his Star Seeker in Kingdom Hearts coded, just as he did in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In addition to his exemplary mastery of swordsmanship with his Keyblade, Mickey is also a considerably powerful magic user too. As displayed in Kingdom Hearts II and Birth By Sleep, he is capable of casting powerful homing balls of light using "Pearl" and performing remarkably effective healing spells, as shown when he easily heals Ventus of the severe beating Vanitas put on him with a single Cure spell, can heal Sora's HP and MP fully using Healing Light and when needed in Kingdom Hearts III, is able to heal much of his and Riku's health with a single healing spell. He is also capable of using the ultimate light-magic spell "Holy" in 358/2 Days as his Limit Break, where he surrounds himself with hovering balls of light that acts as a shield and fires beams of light that can be charged to make one large beam and 3 thinner beams surrounding in a triangle formation and his final limit summons a storm of light rays and two orbs of light. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and it's remake, when summoned by his friend card, Mickey uses these spells to great effect as the only one Riku is able to call upon, able to heal Riku while simultaneously able to cast a burst of light capable of damaging and stunning all enemies, with the potency of these attacks being increased when stocking the cards and performing the only Sleight available to Riku, MM Miracle, and in Re:Chain of Memories, in the Holy and Inverse Burst Sleights, he is able to hover and fire orbs of light from his keyblade in conjunction with Riku firing either dark or light orbs. Mickey is also quite powerful in the use of particularly potent spells, as shown in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, where he cast a Stopza spell strong enough to hold the resurrection of Xehanort and the rest of the Organization XIII for a considerable length of time to try to save Sora and only Young Xehanort is able to break free and only because of his powers over time and even then he still briefly froze and in Kingdom Hearts III, where he cast Ultima when he angrily attacked Xehanort over Kairi's death with enough power to fight and pressure the elderly Keyblade Master's Stopza before being overpowered but still waning the spell's strength enough for him and Riku to recover much faster than normally when compared to how long he froze the Organization with the same spell. Mickey is very able outside of combat, as well. His heart's strength is so great that not only has he never fought with his inner darkness, but the large amount of time he spent in the Dark Realm as well as wielding his Dark Realm Keyblade, the Kingdom Key D, is a polar opposite to Sora's Light Realm Keyblade, the Kingdom Key has no effect on him. Traveling with the Corridor of Darkness also completely has no effect on him. Based on the Ansem Reports, Mickey is said to have discovered the properties of Gummi material and used it to travel to other worlds, showing a scientific aptitude. File:Kingdom Key D KH.png|Kingdom Key D. File:Star Seeker KHII.png|Star Seeker. D-Link In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Mickey becomes a D-Link for Ventus and Aqua. While using him as a D-Link, they can either create an aerial attack or release multiple spheres of light to inflict damage on the enemy. Playing as the King ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In certain battles against bosses, if Sora is defeated, an alternate menu option will appear. Instead of the normal "Continue" and "Load Game," Sora is then given the options "I won't give up!" and "It's all over..". If "I won't give up!" is chosen, the player will be able to play as Mickey temporarily. This can happen a number of times in one battle. In battle, Mickey can perform two attacks: the first being simply Attack, and the other being Pearl, a magical attack that damages the opponent with a homing ball of light. Like Sora, allows the player to jump and performs reaction commands. However, Mickey's only reaction command is to slowly charge his Drive Gauge. Once the Drive Gauge is full, Mickey can activate Healing Light, which will fully recover Sora's HP and MP and causes the player to continue playing as Sora. If Mickey is defeated before using Healing Light, Mickey will instead use a potion to heal Sora so that he regains half of his HP, although his MP will remain the way it was before he was defeated. While Mickey can deal damage, it is impossible to actually defeat a boss as Mickey due to the fact that he lacks a finishing move. However, Mickey is very powerful and one could use him to beat the boss to the point where only Sora can finish the battle before reviving him. Battles available These are the battles in which King Mickey appears. *Shan-Yu *Thresholder and Possessor *Shadow Stalker and Dark Thorn *Cerberus *Hydra *Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord *Storm Rider *Xaldin *Grim Reaper (Battle 1) *Armored Xemnas (Battle 1) Final visit to Twilight Town When Sora, Donald, and Goofy revisit Twilight Town to find the mansion from a photo they got from Riku, they are overrun by Nobodies and King Mickey appears to give them assistance. This is the only occasion that King Mickey becomes a helpful ally instead of replacing Sora in a boss battle, except for during a cutscene. Forms Mickey changes his attire in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance in two worlds that were fallen into sleep. *'Country of the Musketeers': In the Country of the Musketeers, Mickey appears in his outfit from the film The Three Musketeers. He wears brown boots, sand brown pants, a red shirt and white gloves that are longer than his usual gloves. Over his shirt he wears a musketeer cloth with an emblem on it an a musketeer hat with a red feather. *'Symphony of Sorcery': In Symphony of Sorcery, Mickey appears in the costume from the film Fantasia. He wears his red robe where he has a blue shirt under it. He wears his famous sorcerer's hat decorated with several yellow stars and a crescent moon. Trivia *Although Kingdom Hearts credits Mickey's first appearance as the Disney short "Steamboat Willie", he technically first appeared in "Plane Crazy". Though "Plane Crazy" was made first and shown to test audiences before "Steamboat Willie", it was not picked up by a distributor for full release until after the success of "Steamboat Willie". *On May 18, 2009, Mickey's voice actor, Wayne Allwine, passed away from complications due to diabetes. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days became the last work in which Allwine provided the voice of Mickey Mouse (and his final performance overall), and the English versions of the game were dedicated in his memory; the new official voice actor for him is Bret Iwan, who gave his first full performance as Mickey in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and later voiced him in Epic Mickey, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, ''and Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two''. *Mickey's "Healing Light" ability also occurs in the Co-op Version of the Mirage Arena in Birth by Sleep. When a friend loses all HP, you must go next to the friend and charge up the bar until full and then the friend is revived, similar to Mickey charging up the Drive Gauge and saying, "Light, give me Power!" *Mickey's image is on the cover of every Kingdom Hearts game after Kingdom Hearts/Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, even for his minor role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. *In Disney Infinity 3.0, the player is able to unlock an additional costume for Mickey Mouse that matches Mickey's King appearance in the Kingdom Hearts games using a power disk that was only released to audience members of Disney's D23 conference. Alongside the Keyblade being available to anyone who has every 3.0 figure, this is the first instance of official Kingdom Hearts content being added to the Disney Infinity games. http://www.polygon.com/2015/8/17/9162143/disney-infinity-3-news-d23-kingdom-hearts de:Micky Maus fr:Roi Mickey es:Rey Mickey References Category:Somebody Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance characters Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters Category:Country of the Musketeers Category:Symphony of Sorcery Category:Disney Castle Category:Allies Category:D-Links Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories characters